The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GOLD CREST`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Lynn` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,171) and the male parent is the variety known as `Empire Serenade` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,803). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.